Obsidian
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Akira Aoi just started working at Marukawa Publishing by accident got into Obsidian! The Horror/Supernatural branch of editors when he was supposed to get into Ruby that specialized in Shounen! OCxOC type thing not focusing on romance. Graphic violence mentioned takes place a few years before the anime.


"Hey Elv-Chan you have the manuscript ready yet?" Lucille asked from the head of the table as she dangled the patched up doll between her fingers which were painted black as the walls of the room and sharp as the nails protruding from the collar of the dog in the corner of the room.

"Miyuki-Sensei is working hard and says it will be ready by tonight, 8 at the latest." Elvira said in a exasperated voice as she typed in the new proposal for the manga her author was working on called "A Night Undivine".

"Eeeh how rude! It was 4 at the latest yesterday." Lucille huffed as she in a fit threw the poor door into the jaws of her dog named Abbadon who growled and viciously began tearing into the toy.

"It's quite normal I think." Kyo butted in as a eerie smile stretched across his face. He giggled slightly as he started editing the storyboard his author had just send in.

"But normal is tedious and here at Obsidian normalcy is a sin!" Lucille declared standing up from her black leather chair as she did so.

"Agreed!" Kyo chimed in as well as Mei albeit quieter.

"Mei-Chan coffee." Lucille demanded and Mei gave a small bow before exiting the room, the iron door making a solid clank behind her.

"What date is it Elv-Chan~" Lucille asked as she plopped back into her chair and spun.

"It's April 7th." Elvira simply replied.

"Oooh~ it's getting close to Mei's birthday. Heheheh this year what shall we do?" Kyo asked as he laughed heinously. Lucille raised her hand and snapped it shut signaling for him to stop when he started to cackle. He would eventually choke if he continued because he always does.

"This year I will decide. Now everyone back to work!" Lucille yelled throwing herself head first into her own work. She quickly ran through Yumi's newest manuscript. It was a manga called "Hellish Paradox".

She decided then and there the character Yoriko in the story needed to be removed entirely. She was too boring and unnecessary no one would take a shine to her anyway.

There was a bang on the large iron door. Then another, and then another. Lucille got up her fluffy black skirt swirling as she walked with each sway of her slender hips. She opened up the door and just as she did her lips curled into a satisfied smirk.

"Ahh yes another victim~" she purred. "Welcome darling, to Obsidian." She said placed a thin pale hand on the man in front of her's arm.

"Well it's up to you now!" The man beside the one in front of her yelled before running. She recognized him as Takihiro Yumeki from marketing.

"Ahh uhm hello! It's nice to meet you my name is Aoi Akira! Please take care of me from now on!" The man said and bowed deeply a red flush creeping from his ears to his face.

"My name is Lilith Lucille. Please come in and call me Lucille." She said seductively and motioned him in. When he hesitantly stepped in she slammed the door behind him causing a large slam and making him jump. "Oh don't be scared dear none of us bite. Unless.. that's something you could possibly be into." She said suggestively petting his arm slightly making the flush on his cheeks even more prominent.

"Huehuehue fresh meat." Kyo said as he loomed ominously over the desk.

"Don't eat him up yet Kyo-Chan! I called dibs already!" Lucille complained putting her face right in front of Kyo's and then she glared.

"Ahh! Lucille-Sama's scary!" Kyo whined as he sat back into his chair and shivered.

"Well now that, that's settled. Rules! I demand a reading of the rules!" Lucille shouted. Elvira sighed but pulled out a worn looking scroll out of her desk nonetheless.

"Hello I am Elvira Tsukiyomi. Do your work and do not bother me, and we will get along perfectly. Now for a reading of the rules, Kyo please play the music." Elvira asked monotonously.

"Course Elvira~" Kyo said in a sing song voice while scrolling through his library of songs before clicking play on one. The soft somewhat ominous playing of a violin filled the room before Elvira started softly speaking.

"Rule number one, obey Lucille-Sama. Rule number two, participate in cult day. Rule number three, no pink unless it's pink day. Rule number four, no cats allowed. Rule number five, no aquatic creatures of any kind. Rule number five, what happens in this room stays in this room. Rule number six, separate private and personal lives. Rule number 7, no jeans allowed period except jeggings they don't count as jeans. Rule number 8, once again listen to Lucille-Sama her word is law in this room and otherwise as long as you are on work hours. Rule number nine call Lucille-Sama, Lucille-Sama unless she tells you otherwise. Rule number ten respect Lucille-Sama's pets properly." Elvira quickly read through and then threw the scroll back into the drawer.

"Got it?" Lucille asked expectantly as she twirled a lock of her jet black hair cutely.

"I think so." Akira said nervously as he scratched the back of his head filled with untamed brown curls. This was extremely weird. Really really weird! The horror and supernatural division? He was supposed to be in shounen... the only reason he ran away from home was to do shounen. His family wouldn't support him and wanted him to become a doctor like his elder brother.

"Hmm ahh I know! To annihilate two birds with a single bullet Mei will teach him the basics!" Lucille yelled pointing at the sky dramatically.

"Do you know anything about basic work?" Elvira calmly asked him her empty brown eyes burrowing deep into his.

"Well I did work with another company Hitsukawa for a few months. I was in shoujo there though." He admitted sheepishly. In his defense it wasn't his fault. He was thrown into shoujo by his sister but when he saved enough money he managed to get his own apartment so he didn't need to listen to her anymore to his relief. A new start was ideal so he decided to go to another company which leads to this. At least he wasn't in shoujo anymore. Lot's of horror and supernatural based mangas still have action anyway.

"I see." Elvira replied simply before sitting back down and getting back to work.

"Ahh Lucille-Sama~ my author has finished the manuscript and is faxing it~" Kyo said happily as he got up and twirled his black cloak following his every move. His hood almost fell off but swiftly Lucille jumped next to him and pulled it securely over his head.

"Shh my darling." She said in a soft and sly voice. "Everything's almost ready." She said and the implied meaning of her words loomed over Akira.

_R-ready for what? _He thought nervously. Really this was a bit creepy. He took a step back and flinched when something heavy butted his right leg. He looked down to his right to see a large black Newfoundland glaring straight at him with a torn up bunch of fabric at his feet.

"Eeh EEEEH?!" He screamed in surprise and jumped when he suddenly felt a cold hand at his neck.

"Calm down darling it's only my baby Lelouch! What a gorgeous boy you are." She purred at him as the dog barked appreciatively.

"T-that's your dog?" Akira stuttered out nervously? The dog was huge! And it looked mad!

"Don't worry newborn Lelouch-Sama just doesn't like strangers! He'll get used to you... eventually." Kyo said the atmosphere seeming to darken with the last bit.

"Lelouch-Sama is very well behaved never doubt that I trained him myself." Elvira said coldly. Hayato-Sama's training was her pride. She has trained every single one of Lucille-Sama's pets and is proud to say they are all obedient and nicely tempered just the way Lucille-Sama likes them.

"Ahh I see well uhm nice dog?" Akira said and held out a hand to the large dog. The dog turned his head though as if saying "Tch worthless."

"Hahaha Lulu-Chan~ to the corner with you okay take the toy too~" Lucille commanded happily and Lelouch sat up took the doll and dragged it to "his" corner of the room where a doggy bed laid.

"Wow he really is obedient." Akira said in amazement. That the dog could understand a sentence like that was pretty amazing.

"I expect nothing less from a project our very own Elvira worked on." Kyo boasted somewhat darkly.

There was then another knock on the iron door. Then another, and for the last time another.

"Oh that must be Mei-Chan~" Kyo squealed not unlike a teenage girl as he opened the door to a short girl with chin length black hair who carried with her a tray of wine glasses full of ice coffee but also on the tray was oddly enough a bottle of Pepsi and an empty wine glass.

"Ahh Mei-Chan you always know just what I like~" Lucille praised as she took the bottle of Pepsi and the empty glass with her as she sauntered back to her "throne" and sat down. Her chair did look quite a bit like a throne with spikes on the table a red gem in the middle above her head and lion head arm rests. It was leather cushioned though and it was a rolling chair but nonetheless it was quite a throne indeed fit for a modern queen. That is what she thought of herself anyway.

"Mei this is Akira and he'll be working with us from now on. Lucille-Sama wants you to teach him the basics." Elvira informed her. If you didn't know Elvira well you would have missed it but for just a moment her eyes softened while looking at Mei. Mei saw it though and in return gave a slight smile and nodded.

"Ahh Lucille-Sama~ the manuscript has arrived for the new chapter of "Hellish Lust"~" Kyo announced waving the papers in the air.

"Excellent! Now Elvira finish the proposal at once!" Lucille yelled seriously a fire in her eyes hat suddenly died as she seemed to sparkle with sudden joy "Mei-Chan do your best okay~ now repeat after me. We must not kill~ we must not kill kay~" She sang out like a school girl.

"We must not kill." Mei repeated after her softly in a bland sort of tone.

"That's right!" Kyo chimed in from where he was reading over the manuscript making slight changes here and there.

At the end of all that though... Akira never did end up learning anything. Mei would simply point at things and look at him expectantly and he'd have to try and guess out what she wanted him to do. Kyo just shouted random things at him and Elvira ignored him. Lucille-Sama was pretty quiet for the rest of the day other then when she started yelling something about love and how they well whoever "they" were just needed to kiss and... so on.


End file.
